


Luna, The Girl of Legend

by manoftale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Family, Fantasy, Fighting against destiny, Fighting among nations, Gen, Siblings on a journey, Supernatural Elements, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoftale/pseuds/manoftale
Summary: Luna was an ordinary girl, surrounded by life and happiness. Born to the ancient Shadow Nation, Luna grew up knowing the ways of an assassin. Life was the ordinary, until the Great World War erupted tearing her world apart.  After the fall of her nation, her brother, Mute, and her went into hiding.Nine years have passed since that day, but time has come for Mute and Luna to reveal themselves, thus is the beginning of their journey.





	1. Prologue

For countless generations, the ancient four Great Assassin Nations lived together in a divided war-torn world. Out of the four nations, the Aquas, the Auroras, and Haywood ruled the world's land, while the Shadows ruled and watched all from the mountain domains.

My kind, the Shadows, were the ancient guardians of the world, who roamed during the day and night. Keeping watch, lurking in secrecy, and only appearing in times of need. Unlike the other nations who possessed an item for power, we possessed a body mark. The Moon Star symbol gave us unlimited power and strength, along with our legendary Vision Orbs that each of the great nations possessed. However, only the chosen were able to unlock the hidden powers of our symbols becoming the ultimate warriors known throughout the lands.

For some time now, the Auroras, growing jealous of the Shadows' powers, wanted to take the ancient Night Rod and Vision Orbs that we possessed to control all. They began sending revenge attacks from the last Great War after discovering our weakness of the Gamma Gem. With this knowledge of the Gamma Gem, conflict erupted throughout the lands, leaving multiple casualties on all sides of the four Great Nations.

After not being unable to keep things stable, the confusion and conflict caused havoc in each nation, as clans, cities, and villages were fueled by hatred. Seeing how loved ones perished in battle took its toll on the citizens, which lead to the third Great War to begin. A war unlike no other.

Battles erupted everywhere and death was all around. 

The Shadows, skillful and powerful assassins, combined forces to protect the five Shadow domains, while fighting on the front lines with the other nations. With the help of the Aqua Nation, who promised to help the Shadows after being saved from annihilation by us, the Shadows were able to maintain the upper hand in the conflict.

My parents, who were among the few living Shadow Masters who were capable of using their full power at will, protected the Rod of Night, our greatest weapon we possessed. The rod was hidden away in a temple, where it waited for its true master to arrive-someone who would bring balance to the world and end the nightmare that was raging. They helped train and lead our people in battle, doing everything to preserve our history for the next generation to come. The city we lived in provided protection from the Auroras and other enemies we had, while the rest of us were scattered across the lands, fighting the war.

Nevertheless, my parents knew the only way to end this war was to use the Rod of Night. However, there were complications involved with using the rod, for the rod could only be used by its master- which was already predestined.

The Shadow legend tablets left behind by the Great Sages foretold of a girl with a body symbol of the moon and three stars would be the one to bring balance to the world. She would begin a new era of peace that the world had never seen before.

The Auroras heard of the legend and knew they had to locate our city fast in order to prevent the prophecy from coming true.

Little did they know, the Girl of Legend had finally arrived.


	2. The Arrival (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
This story was originally published on Wattpad, but I decided to share it on this site as well. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else that comes to mind.
> 
> Happy reading!

During the night of my birth, a terrible storm was raging outside.

My father and older brother were in the lobby of the Night Hospital, waiting to hear any news regarding my mother. My father spent his time walking back and forth, desperately trying to keep his thoughts sane. Unlike my anxious father, my brother, Mute, remained quiet. He kept watching him from the comfort of a lobby chair.

However, Father eventually became fed up whose quick pacing had finally caught a nurse's attention.

"Lord Yami, you must relax sir. Everything is going to be alright. Do not worry for your wife is in good hands," she explained.

Despite the nurse's attempts to comfort my father, it was pointless.

He wasn't a man meant to be kept waiting.

Nevertheless, my father still felt uneasy. He couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Yes, yes you're right. I guess I'm just impatient- I mean, tonight is the night my child finally arrives! I can't help but be excited. All I want to do is hold her," he confessed. Still, he kept glancing back at the clock, slowly becoming more and more riled up.

He couldn't help but ask," How much longer do you think it will be before we are able to enter the room? Do you think sometime soon?"

Glancing at the clock, the nurse paused as she tried to figure out an estimate. After a moment, she figured, "My guess is probably not until two hours or so..."

Hearing the nurse's opinion only made his current state worse. Having no other option, he nodded, before making his way towards a window.

It seemed that he was trying to console himself.

Throughout the brief interaction, Mute had remained in his seat, eyes trained on Father. Mute, a boy of few words, let his thoughts wander.

I wonder what's going on with Dad? He's never like this?

The ticking of the clock seemed to grow louder and louder, as Mute watched him slowly lose what little sanity he had left.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierced throughout the lobby. It was coming from the delivery rooms. The sharp yell startled everyone, before the doctor's shouting for assistance brought everyone out of shock.

"Code Blue. Code Blue." Those brief words echoed throughout the hallway. The head nurse had dropped everything and told the other available nurses to keep watch as she handled the situation.

Hearing the commotion had only caused my father to snap. His worry was evident when he cried out, "Wait! What's going on? Did something happen to my wife? You said everything will be alright! Please, tell me what's going on! Nurse, come back!"

My father's pleas were ignored until he focused his attention to the remaining nurses at the receptionists' desk. He demanded an answer.

"I'm sorry my Lord, but you must remain calm. We will have answers once the doors open again. Please have faith that your wife is perfectly healthy," the nurse reassured, before returning back to her previous task.

Not accepting the nurse's answer, my father raised his voice.

He shouted, "That's all you can say to me?! You must know why the doctor yelled that way. Besides, what was Code Blue about? You have to know what that means.. at least?"

Noticing the commotion Father was causing, Mute rushed to his side.

"Dad! Dad! What's going on? Did something happen to Mom? Is she fine? She is fine right?"

For a boy of few words, Mute's sentences seemed to drag on. Yet, Mute couldn't help but panic, having been four at the time of my birth.

Seeing my brother, Father stopped mid-sentence upon seeing the fear in Mute's eyes. He had let his emotions consume him. Throwing his pride to the side, he apologized to the flustered nurses.

Yami held onto Mute, saying comforting words until the poor boy's worries seemed to disappear. After all, there wasn't a lot he could do under the given circumstances.

"It's alright son. There's no need to panic. Your mother is fine, for the Spirits are watching over her. Just wait, we'll be able to see her soon."

Upon hearing that, Mute looked up to Father's smile, desperately holding onto the belief that his words held some truth.


	3. The Arrival (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I hope you're enjoying the story so far. There's still so much to share.  
I'm looking forward to it!

Time was ticking, as the echoes of the clock seemed to go on for an eternity.

Still, Yami remained silent.

The usually bustling and loud hospital was no more. The lobby became dark and grim, as everyone remained frozen in place, unsure of what to do next. The only noise heard came from the chatter of the nearby receptionists.

The rain continued its heavy downpour as if the Spirits themselves were crying out their sorrows.

Yami slouched himself in a lobby chair, trying to keep his head elevated. From the looks of it, it was as if the world was finally weighing him down.

In the meantime, Mute made his way towards a nearby window, looking upwards at the twinkling night sky. The moon was rather mesmerizing, as it was surrounded by gleaming stars. The rain only made it more dazzling.

Ignoring Father's depressive state, he focused his attention on the sky, feeling an odd sense of comfort, yet uneasiness. It was as if something or someone was trying to reach him.

Shaking off the weird sensation, he closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Spirits.

Great Moon Spirits, please hear me. Protect my mother and baby sister. Keep them safe... Spirits? I'm weak, and I don't think I'll be strong enough to help Dad. Help me... Please.

Once he finished, Mute sighed, leaning on the window pane. His eyes remained locked on the moon, hoping that his prayer was heard.

Unbeknownst to him, the Spirits were listening.

_____________________________________________________

Saying one more plea to the moon, Mute shifted his attention to his father. He remained seated in the lobby chair, looking completely wrecked.

Mute had failed to see the moon illuminating a mysterious, blue light when suddenly, the moon and stars unleashed a beam heading straight towards him.

It wasn't until the beam engulfed him that he realized what was happening.

"Dad! What's happening to me?!" He struggled to move, but his efforts were pointless. The beam had him locked down. "I can't move!" he cried.

What's going on? What is this??

Immediately, Yami leaped out of his chair, rushing towards the frightened boy. Standing in front of the boy, he froze, completely overwhelmed with shock. The strange light was keeping Mute afloat, as it continued to gleam brighter and brighter.

It wasn't until a sudden pulsing sound was heard that everyone in the room tensed up.

"What is this strange light? Is it the Spirits' doing?" He said to himself, eyes widening at the scene. Has my son been chosen? Mute?

To be frank, Yami didn't know what to think let alone what to tell the poor boy. Though he was aware since the start of the Shadow Nation, the Spirits had not chosen anyone, especially not some child... Not since the time of the Sages.

Snapping himself out of such thoughts, Yami focused his attention on comforting his frightened and confused child.

"It's alright, son. Don't be afraid. Embrace the light!" He shouted towards Mute, hoping it will ease the process.

Barely managing to hear his father's yells of reassurances, Mute attempted to relax his body, letting himself and the light become one. The light intensified after a brief moment, causing his body to disappear among the brightness.

Aligning itself with the moon's beams, the light slowly began to diminish. There, Mute was visible again, seemingly unharmed, with only a new moon and star symbol on his forehead.

However, Mute had remained oblivious to his new facial addition, too lost in his own head.

Slowly, he descended back to the ground, his eyes captivated by the moon. As soon as his feet touched the ground, a black robe appeared on his small body.

From the shock of the moon or presumably overexertion of his body, Mute collapsed to the ground, where he remained motionless.

"Mute!" Yami yelled, immediately at his son's side. Gently turning Mute onto his back, he ruffled his hair, hoping to bring him back to consciousness. "Mute! Wake up, son! Open your eyes!" Nothing. He remained motionless. "Nurse! Come quickly, please! Mute! Help him!"

Yami's voice increased in volume as he was becoming more frantic with every passing second, as he held Mute's limp body in his arms.

"We're coming, my Lord." One of the nurses reassured him, grabbing a medical kit, while another rushed for a stretcher.

After settling him on the stretcher, the nurses hurried on examining him, but evidently, there were no signs of trauma. As the nurses carried on their procedures, Yami stared at his lifeless son, complete disbelief on his face.

It wasn't until Mute had slowly regained consciousness that Yami was able to relax and breath.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Yami allowed himself to crack a small smile. "Are you alright, son? How do you feel?" He couldn't help but scan his body, in search of anything out of the ordinary.

Yami was aware that the symbol's appearance came with side effects, at least for the first couple of minutes.

Slowly rising up, Mute supported his head with one of his hands, looking around the room. Everyone's eyes were locked onto the boy.

Once they heard him speak, the room was absolutely silent.

"Ugh, I'm fine Dad. Don't worry about me..." Wrapping his arms around himself, he felt the robe. "I feel strange, my body... It hurts... My mind's tingling... "

At least he's speaking, more than usual... That's a good sign.

Still, Mute wasn't sure of himself. Things felt out of the ordinary.

"What happened to me? Dad?" He cocked his head towards his father, revealing the sacred Moon and Star crest to everyone.

Gasps were heard throughout the room, for no one could believe their eyes.

"How? He's just a child!" One of the nurses exclaimed.

"Quiet you, not the time. My Lord, what do you want us to do?" Another nurse asked, aware of the severity of the sudden events.

Both marks... He has both of them... How?

The nurses' remarks were ignored, for Yami was attempting to fill in the missing puzzle pieces, but no matter what, it didn't make sense. Something was missing.

"Dad. Mom... She's alright..." Mute whispered as he rolled his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Yami had noticed that Mute was different. He seemed like a complete stranger lacking emotions.

Jamming his hands into his robe, Mute cocked his head towards the window from earlier. "The White Owl... At the temple. She said so."

White Owl? Temple? Did he really see the Spirits...

Mute rose from the stretcher, ignoring the nurses' pleas to remain seated. He hugged himself, finally taking a chance to inspect his Shadow robe.

"Sir, what are your orders? Do you want us t-"

The nurse stopped, aware that Lord Yami was not paying attention.

The opening of doors was heard, and thankfully, the main nurse had emerged from the delivery room. She wore a huge smile. Oblivious to the sudden events, she approached the group.

"Great news, my Lord! Everything wa- Wait, what? What happened here?" She spared a quick glance at everyone, observing their frantic looks and abandoned medical supplies on the floor. It wasn't until she noticed the boy, that she was speechless.

Yami jumped into action, pulling the staff to the side, while Mute entertained himself with his robe. He informed the head nurse what occurred and Mute's blessing. Before Yami had the chance to bring it up, the staff swore to secrecy beforehand, waiting for his terms.

"Do you think we're safe?"

"What about the newborns?"

"What should we do?"

The nurses chattered among themselves, trying to figure out what to do next.

As the chatter got louder, Yami gave his orders.

"Keep a close watch. There's a chance that other newborns might be getting their marks as well. If that's the case, they could become targets for our enemies. Secure this place. No one is to enter without permission."

The staff rushed around the hospital, working towards securing the place as quickly as possible.

Having a moment to himself, Yami remembered about Akemi. Twisting his wedding band, he asked the head nurse about her condition.

Due to Yami's sudden outburst, the head nurse was a bit shaken, to say the least. After a moment, she composed herself before confirming that everything was fine and that they were able to visit her if they'd like.

Crouching down to Mute's height, the nurse smiled at him," Well Mute, ready to see your mom and baby sister?" She didn't want him to feel tense, for this was a happy occasion.

Mute merely nodded, before grasping Yami's hand as they walked.

The trio made their way passed some white doors, past the windows revealing the sleeping newborns, until they reached a striped wall, where Mute realized there was a hidden door dead center.

"Please don't hesitate to call me if you need anything. I'll be down the hallway. Again, congratulations, my Lord. Mute." The nurse bowed her head, before parting ways with them.

Walking through the hidden door, the pair found themselves in a medium-sized, pastel room. The room was warm, filled with a comforting sensation, similar to a mother's hug.

A glowing Akemi laid in bed, resting.

Playing with his wedding band, Yami sheepishly smiled at his wife, love, and adoration clear in his eyes.

"Akemi... How are you feeling dear? Feeling alright?"

Akemi covered her mouth with her hand, trying to prevent herself from giggling.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm more than fine, I'm ecstatic." Although Yami was smiling and seemingly appeared fine, Akemi knew better. "Your eyes... There's something troubling you."

"What are you talking about dear?" Yami shuddered upon seeing his wife's intense gaze.

She gestured for him to come closer to her, which he did. Once he was in arms reach, she pulled him by the ear, waiting for him to spill the details.

"Well! Dear!" For once in his life, Yami was at a loss for words. There was no possible way to explain what happened. It was something that you must have witnessed.

He lowered his head, shrugging towards their son, where he quietly stood throughout the reunion. Looking at her little boy, Akemi's eyes widened, staring intently at the crest on his forehead.

"Did I miss something... Yami? Is that what I think is it?" She blinked repeatedly, making sure that the crest was in fact there and not some weird trick her mind was playing.

"Indeed, it is."

"Mute, are you alright? How do you feel?" she waited for his response taking the opportunity to study her son.

"I'm fine, mother, don't worry."

Akemi felt unnerved by her son's response, noting that something wasn't right.

Trying to sway the attention elsewhere, Yami informed her that she'll know what occurred earlier, but she needed to focus on recuperating first.

Flicking him on the forehead, Akemi dropped the subject, before settling against the pillows. Unable to contain her excitement, she leaned to her side, where there was a crib. Lifting up the blanket, she revealed the newest member of their family.

Smiling at her two boys, she prodded, "Say hello, you two. Yami? What should we name her?"

"Good question, well... let's see. I did think of one name that stood out the most."

"Is that so?" Letting herself laugh, Akemi urged Yami. "Let's hear it. Tell me."

"Luna." He said, happily. "In honor of the Moon and the Spirits."

"Luna sounds perfect dear! I love it. Hey Mute? What do you think about Luna? Mute?"

Giving one long, hard stare, he turned back to his parents.

"Mom, Dad... The baby... She's the Girl of Legend."


End file.
